Conventional pneumatic tires have a circumferential reinforcing layer in a belt layer. The circumferential reinforcing layer is a belt ply having a belt angle that is substantially 0° with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and is disposed so as to be stacked upon a pair of cross belts. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4642760, Japanese Patent No. 4663638, and Japanese Patent No. 4663639 includes conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner.